


have you seen my shoes? 'cause they've been ripped to shit from walking the world for you

by veel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Purpled Angst, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), look i wrote this when ao3 was down-, someone stop me from writin purpled angst pleas e-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: purpled has a panic attack, dream comes to comfort him
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), completely platonic!!!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 224





	have you seen my shoes? 'cause they've been ripped to shit from walking the world for you

Purpled’s hands shook. He stared down at the communicator in his hand. He had a whisper typed out to Dream, but he hesitated before sending it.

_ <Purpled> need yuo _

_ <Purpled> npw _

It took a few minutes for Dream to respond. Purpled choked back a sob as his leg bounced up and down anxiously. He had no clue what his brother would say.

_ <Dream> Omw _

_ <Dream> Where are you? _

_ <Dream> You aren’t at your house. _

Purpled took a shaky breath as he began typing again. He attempted typing out a full sentence, but it was nearly illegible. He settled to just put the name of the building.

_ <Purpled> ufo _

_ <Purpled> hrruy pls _

_ <Dream> I’ll be there soon _

_ <Dream> Don’t die. _

Purpled pocketed the communicator and fell back against his old bed. He covered his face with his hands. He wiped away his tears in an almost violent manner. 

He didn’t know exactly why he was having a panic attack. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he felt alone. Sure, Ponk and Jack Manifold would come to visit him occasionally, but they never provided the comfort he needed. He had gone back to the UFO for a sense of familiarity. It hadn’t helped. If anything, it made things worse. It just reminded him of when people cared about him.

Purpled hadn’t spoken to Dream in person in a few months. Dream had been off doing his own shit, and Purpled never bothered to ask about it. He didn’t really care anyway. Just as long as Dream occasionally messaged Purpled back, the kid was happy.

Every once in a while, Purpled would spam Dream’s communicator. Most of the messages were just variations of ‘hi’, so Dream didn’t respond to them. Hell, that was the first message that Dream had sent in a while. The last one was from a month prior.

Purpled barely registered the sound of someone coming up the water elevator. His breathing quickened. What would Dream think? Would he think differently of the seventeen year old? What if it wasn’t Dream? If it was, he was just wasting Dream’s time anyway. He never should’ve messaged Dream in the first place. If he’d been smarter he would’ve-

“Kid?” Purpled looked at the entrance to the UFO from the water elevator. Dream sounded concerned. Purpled couldn’t blame him; the teen was curled into a ball on his bed, crying. “Oh.” That next comment was softer. Dream pulled out a torch to light up the dark UFO. He placed a few around the place before moving to Purpled.

Dream laid down next to him. He instinctively curled closer to Dream. Dream wrapped his arms around his little brother, holding him close. Purpled could tell that Dream wasn’t intending on letting go until he calmed down.

Purpled took a few deep breaths. Dream hummed a tune quietly. Neither of the boys had had physical contact in a while, let alone a hug. Purpled thought it was nice. He felt warm for the first time in a while.

About two minutes had passed since Dream had come to the UFO. Purpled had finally calmed down. Dream could feel the panic leave his little brother. He couldn’t help but hold him closer. Purpled buried his face in Dream’s hoodie. Dream raked his fingers through Purpled’s sandy blond hair.

“It’s okay,” Dream whispered. He was never good at comforting people, but he tried his best. Purpled appreciated it. “Wanna tell me what happened?” Dream’s voice was incredibly gentle.

“Missed you.” Purpled’s voice was muffled by the lime fabric of Dream’s hoodie. Dream chuckled and shook his head. He knew that it wasn’t the full story.

“C’mon kid, you gotta give me more than that.” Purpled pulled away from Dream’s chest to look up at him. Dream wiped the stray tears off of the boy’s face.

“Felt alone.” Purpled sniffled. “Missed you,” he repeated. Purpled’s voice was hoarse. Dream cursed himself for not bringing a water bottle. He shifted slightly, moving towards a chest. He sat up. Before he was able to stand, Purpled grabbed Dream’s arm. “Stay?”

Dream smiled softly. He sat down in a comfortable position. Purpled sat up to lean into his brother. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> damn i took a Short break from writin, but i should be back now jfksdfdjsk
> 
> anyway,, leave a comment perhaps??


End file.
